megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Needle Man's Prickly Quest
Needle Man's Prickly Quest is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Needle Man from Mega Man 3. Needle Man gains hands upon being rebuilt as well. In his game, he must defeat the Evil Energy. To get there, he must first defeat the Stoneskins, a set of golem Robot Masters made of a Marble-like rock. Needle Man starts out with his Needle Cannon and his Needle Hammer (his close-range attack). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Three scientists--two males and one female--rebuild Needle Man} Text Some scientists had begun work on repairing Needle Man. Text This was part of a global project that began shortly after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world. Text Since Mega Man had long since reverted back to Rock, it seemed necessary to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. {Needle Man stirs} {Needle Man gets up, and also sees he has hands.} Text Aside from being rebuilt and reprogrammed, Needle Man also had hands to go along with his busters. {Needle Man exploring for mines.} Text Needle Man soon aided some robots and humans in finding a new mine... {Black screen} Text When suddenly... {Purple glow with silhouettes of enemies.} Text A group of golem-like robots emerged, along with a strange energy. ???? We are the Stoneskins, and we are presenting a powerful energy to conquer the world. {Needle Man is with one of the miners} Miner Needle Man! I remember it from stories from my father! It's the same Evil Energy Rock faced when he was Mega Man! Man Leave these troublemakers to me! I'll make sure they really get the point--in more ways than one! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: High Tech City (based on his stage in Mega Man 3 (NES); it's sunset in this stage.) Boss: Giant Metall (similar to the ones in the Doc Robot section of his stage; weak spot is the plus on helmet) Stage Select (the Stoneskins) *Plasma Stoneskin {Plasma-themed boss} **Weapon: Plasma Digger (a beam similar to Gemini Beam, except doesn't bounce) **Weakness: Diamond Blockade *Adamant Stoneskin {Diamond-themed boss (basically a shield weapon)} **Weapon: Diamond Blockade (similar to Jewel Satellite in Mega Man 9; see Diamond Barrier in the Metal Man fangame) **Weakness: Dynamite Piercer (it can penetrate the shield) *Burster Stoneskin {Bomb-themed boss} **Weapon: Dynamite Piercer (a needle shot that explodes) **Weakness: Obsidian Cleaver **(Boss also has a jetpack) *Gravity Stoneskin {Gravity-themed boss} **Weapon: Newtonian Mine (similar to Mega Man X3's Gravity Well) **Weakness: Osiris Illusion *Sharp Stoneskin {Blade-themed boss} **Weapon: Obsidian Cleaver (a large sword slash) **Weakness: Plasma Digger *Turbo Stoneskin {Speed-themed boss} **Weapon: Ramming Speeder (super dash and Needle Hammer) **Weakness: Newtonian Mine **(Boss also has a platform maker) *Ghoul Stoneskin {Spirit-themed boss; stage is similar to Crypt Man in the Mega Man fangame "Rock Force"} **Weapon: Osiris Illusion (an Egyptian ankh appears and shoots in a circular spray) **Weakness: Crystal Thorn *Sparkle Stoneskin {Crystal-themed boss} **Weapon: Crystal Thorn (a spreadshot of crystalline needles) **Weakness: Ramming Speeder Final Stage The final stage takes place in the Giant Floating Fortress (a sort of nod to the Doc Robot section of Needle Man's stage) Giant Floating Fortress 1: Platforms to Fortress Boss: Robot Roc (similar in tactics to Mecha Dragon; weak to Crystal Thorn--hit the head) Giant Floating Fortress 2: Training Building Boss: Hari Harry Generator (just use standard Needle Cannon; defeat five Hari Harry's, and the machine shuts down) Giant Floating Fortress 3: Connecting Basement Tunnels Boss: Needle Press Bulwark (Weak to Obsidian Cleaver--hit the orb in the center) Giant Floating Fortress 4: Master Building Boss: Cannon Bikky (a Bikky-like enemy with a cannon on its head; weak to Ramming Speeder) Giant Floating Fortress 5: Master Building Computer {Boss Rush here} Boss: Giant Metall Hyper (similar to the one in the Intro Stage, except now with lasers and bombs; weak to Plasma Digger--hit the plus on its hat) Giant Floating Fortress 6: Escaping the Fortress (the fortress is exploding; final boss fight is atop a floating platform on an overcast night) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Gemini Man Clone (weak to Newtonian Mine) --Form 2: Giant NeedleMan/Gamma Hybrid (launches needles that rain down from its head, and sends a "wave" of needles along the floor, as well as shoots Evil Energy shots from its "mouth" orb; weakness is Osiris Illusion--hit the eyes) Category:Conceptual fan games